typingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rangersgiving Weekend II (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
The Rangersgiving Weekend II is a another Thanksgiving Marathon to during fun of a best with the Kids Next Door of Sector V and the beating Dark Oak and his Enemies with the return of Psycho Rangers, a return of evil named "Nightmare Moon", to the belongs a villain locations with the Secret City and the Specteur Theateur to the annual best of the carnival of monsters, including with the Kids Next Door, Bratz Babyz, Pacifica and the Spies. Mission to Secret City * Carlos & Andros are transported with a group of people to a secret city, where Astronema is slowly digitizing the human population into datacards. Ghosts in the Machine * The Space Rangers return to the Secret City to continue their efforts to rescue the citizens imprisoned there, but the spirits of old enemies intend on regaining corporeal form at any cost. The Robot Ranger * During an outing in the Juice Bar, Justin stumbles on Ashley with wiring in her arm. Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers * Whilst serving as movie extras in the filming of a new theatrical science fiction adventure, the Zeo Rangers find their lives on the verge of a permanent cut when Prince Sprocket intends to use them in his newest production. The Wedding * The Power Rangers embark on a whirlwind tour of Australia. Meanwhile, an old enemy returns to the moon to exact her revenge on Lord Zedd the only way she knows how by making herself his bride. * Betrayed by a malfunctioning Alpha and trapped inside a theater house full of familiar foes, the Power Rangers struggle to fight their way through the carnival of monsters and escape. Meanwhile, preparations are made for the fiendish union of two masters of evil. * The Power Rangers make a dash for freedom as Lord Zedd and his new bride Rita Repulsa make their way to Earth with the intent of finishing them off. Dark Oak & Nightmare Moon The Specteur Theateur Monsters PRT Classixx - Voltmeister.jpg PRT Classixx - Flash Head.jpg Bucket of Bolts.jpg Leaky-Faucet-Yellow-Helmet.jpg Pumpkin Sorcereur.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Invenusable Fly Trap.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Salaguana.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Eyeguy.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - The Soccadillo.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - The Grumble Bee.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Peckster.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - The Rhino Blaster.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Drammole.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Robo Goat.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Snizard.jpg Dark Oak's Thankful Party Villains Vlcsnap-2017-04-28-11h34m24s26 - Sonic X UK - Dark Oak - Best Villain.png Nightmare Moon flies out of her throne S5E26.png Psycho Rangers (Ep 39) - Classixx.png Pale Bay Leaf (Sonic X UK).png Black Narcissus (Sonic X UK).png PRT Classixx - Voltmeister.jpg Bucket of Bolts.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Eye Guy.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Snizzard.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Salaguana.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Soccadillo.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Grumble Bee.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Robogoat.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Invenusable Flytrap.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Dramole.jpg Zelkova and the Guard Monsters Yellow Zelkova (Sonic X UK).png PRIS Classixx - Vacsacker.jpg PRT Classixx - Flash Head.jpg Leaky-Faucet-Yellow-Helmet.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Peckster.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Rhinoblaster.jpg Pumpkin Sorcerer.jpg Monsters in the Plaza Angel Grove with Zelkova Yellow Zelkova (Sonic X UK).png Leaky-Faucet-Yellow-Helmet.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - The Peckster.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Rhino Blaster.jpg Traffic Kitty.jpg Steambot.jpg Pumpkin_Sorcereur.jpg PRT Classixx - Flashhead.jpg The Battle of the Two Giants - Zelkova & Vacsacker Battle of the Monsters from the Abandoned Theateur PRIS Classixx - Psycho Red Monster (Ep. 39).jpg Leaky-Faucet-Yellow-Helmet.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Invenusable Flytrap.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Peckster.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Rhinoblaster.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Snizzard.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Lizzinator.jpg The Giant Monsters in the Battle PRT Classixx - Voltmeister.jpg Bucket of Bolts.jpg MMPR S1 Classixx - The Eye Guy.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - The Soccadillo.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Dramole.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Robogoat.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Salaguana.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Grumble Bee.jpg Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:UK Category:Crossovers Category:Sonic X Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Metarex (The Blogspot) Category:Thanksgiving Episodes Category:Bad Guys Category:Enemies Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Bratz Babyz Category:Gravity Falls Category:Totally Spies! Category:Parody Characters Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Adventure